


Snowball Fight

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Seasonal, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair captured in a moment of carefree abandon. A seasonal drabble of exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2005 for [](http://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/)**sentinel_thurs** , the prompt being ‘snow, bell and holly’.

He’s like some ancient woodland creature. The sun glints through his hair, echoing the browns, golds and deep reds of the forest; an errant sprig of holly tangled in the strands.

He’s gasping with laughter, the bell-like tones every bit as compelling as Pan’s pipes. I draw closer, despite the mischief in his eyes. “C’mon,” he taunts. “I dare ya!”

I heft the snowball in my hand, eyeing his neck.

Misinterpreting my intent, he takes his shot.

He misses.

I pounce.

“Not fair, man!” he gasps, squirming in my arms, as I zoom in on my target from close range…

 

 

The End

 


End file.
